The Secrets We Keep
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: When you spend almost all of your time with the person you love, you think you know everything. Sometimes, you don't.
1. Chapter 1

Maura Isles stood completely still in her bathroom, staring at the trash can. Ever since she began to work with Jane Rizzoli, they had synced up. Months would come and go, but they always had been on the same schedule. Not anymore.

Storming through her house, Maura no longer cared if she woke up the woman she so normally focused her day around. Slamming the kitchen cabinet she took her cup and poured herself coffee, glaring down the hall at the bedroom every few seconds. Jane did three things with her time: she spent time with Maura, she worked, and she visited with her family on Sundays. In no way was there time for her to be syncing up with anyone else.

Trying to shake the thoughts from her head, Maura's hand suddenly flew to her mouth. Jane must be having an affair. "Working late," she growls, with all the ferocity of a lioness on the hunt. Grabbing her keys, she left her home slamming the front door loud enough to wake her normally unwakeable bedmate.

XXXXXX

"Goodie," Jane said, listening to the front door slam. Waking up when she didn't have to was bad enough, but when that waking up involved her lovers temper, she knew it was going to be a bad day. Assuming the irritability was simply Maura's hormones, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

She and Frankie had been working on fixing up the new house for the past few weeks. It was almost ready, but she didn't want Maura to know anything about it. So every night she was 'working late' and every morning she was trying to explain her latest excuse for needing to stay at work. Between lying to Maura and working her ass off, she was exhausted.

About twenty minutes later her phone began ringing. "Rizzoli," she mumbled. There had been no special ringtone, so she had to at least sound human.

"What the hell did you do?" Frankie hissed into the phone.

"What number are you calling me from?" she asked, rolling over and rubbing her eyes.

Frankie sighed, "I left my phone in the Morgue when I took your harpy of a girlfriend coffee this morning. There is no way I'm going back in there, until you fix this."

"Frankie, I don't know what you did to piss her off, but I haven't done anything. She's probably just in a bad mood," Jane explained. Her brother was a detective and he couldn't manage to figure out that sometimes girl's just get in those moods.

"Yeah, Jane, not this time. I figured it was that, but unless you're the cause of her cramps or she found out about the house I don't know why she'd be calling you a lying sleazing two faced-"

"Maura said that about me?" she sat up straight in bed, ready for a fight. She may be the more rational of the two when it came to hormones, but something was definitely up. Maura wouldn't be upset about a new house, the lying yes, but not the house. Something was up. "Okay, okay, steer clear and I'll be there in about an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's part two. I promise this will start picking up soon. I know it's way ooc, but well I need the practice lol. Anyways, please please please let me know what you guys are thinking. Also, contact info is all on my profile if anyone wants to talk Ri or stories or whatever. Take care all!

XXXXXX

Maura walked into the station and skimmed the room determinedly. Scanning the room, she zoomed in on the one person she needed to talk to. "Detective Frost," she smiled, obviously not there to catch up.

"Dr. Isles, how can I help you?" he asked, nervously. Working with Jane had taught him a lot. Most people were afraid of her. Frost was a smart kid though, he knew that the real woman in their district to watch out for was Dr. Maura Isles. Ever since they'd gotten together, he'd since his partner crack to the doctor's will more than once.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were holding up. I know working late every night has been really taking it's toll on Jane," she said, hoping to find out something about what her girlfriend was really up to.

Frost, knew something was up. He couldn't read Maura near as well as Jane, but he knew enough that anything he said was going to bury someone. "Well, you know how it is," he tried, hoping his vagueness would satisfy her. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he noticed Jane running up behind the doctor.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing with all the live folks?" Jane teased, hugging her girlfriend from behind.

Maura tugged herself away from Jane and glared at her girlfriend. More shockingly she had Frost lying for her. Carefully starting between the two of them she finally snapped, "Just looking for some fresh meat." Turning on her heels, she stormed out of the room.

XXXXXX

Sighing loudly and running her hands over her face, Jane Rizzoli dropped down into her chair. She growled to herself, about the entire situation. She loved her girlfriend more than anything, but sometimes she frustrated the hell out of her.

"That was close," Frost observed. "You know I'll cover for you, but she's one scary lady. I swear she knows when I'm lying. When are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know," Rizzoli whined. "We're not even halfway finished yet and I really want to get it fixed up first. You know how Maura is," she said, gesturing in the direction of the morgue. "I know she'll like it, but she's used to such nice things."

Frost shook his head. "You worry too much. It's not gonna matter what the house looks like, she'll just be happy you're committing."

"Get my phone yet?" a voice called out from behind Jane. Frankie Rizzoli walked up and looked expectantly at his little sister.

"Going to get it now," Jane sighed, hoping that it hadn't receieved any of the wrath of Dr. Isles. She really didn't want to have to hear the story about how she had to buy her brother a new phone, from this point on.

"Good luck," both guys said, as Jane left the office. Laughing at her situation, they both felt relieved that they wouldn't be the one's experiencing the pleasure of the task.


	3. Chapter 3

"Unless you want to join the three other bodies in the freezer, get the hell out of my morgue," Maura snapped, upon seeing Jane enter.

"Maura, what's going on?" Jane asked confused. To say Jane was worried was an understatement. She was used to not fully understanding the woman before her. Using her intuitive skills to read between the lines seemed to be a necessity in their relationship. Emotions were the one thing Dr. Isles wasn't literal about.

"I'm not doing this at _work_ Jane," Maura fired back, the word work holding more contempt that Jane had ever heard from Maura.

Jane hadn't planned on telling her about the house yet, but it was beginning to look like this was her only option. "Maura, sweetie, let me explain…" Jane said, stumbling over her words. The moment she'd spoken Maura's eyes locked onto hers. Jane saw nothing but pain, doubt, fear, and anger...a lot of anger.

"_Explain_? You honestly think you can talk your way out of cheating on me? On top of that, using our friends, well no, obviously your friends, to cover for you? "Tears were forming and she turned her back, trying to keep it all together.

Jane tried to reach for Maura's shoulders to turn her away, but the M.E. snatched herself away. "Maura," she sighed, "I was doing it for us. Ever since we fought, things just haven't been the same." She could tell Maura was hurt, but she didn't understand why. Wanting to fix up the perfect house for them was hardly a crime.

She knew her partner didn't like to be left out of anything. Years of teasing and worrying about what people were saying about her had left her more than a little vulnerable. "I know I should have told you, but I just wanted to fix things up first. It was for us love," Jane promised softly.

Maura snapped around shaking her head. "I can't believe you. How can you justify what you've done. Not only that, how is cheating on me anything remotely to do with fixing us. I may be naïve about relationships Jane, but you don't cheat on your partner to fix things with them."

Jane stood there with her mouth slightly agape. Now she was more than a little confused. How could Maura possibly think she was cheating on her? Granted, there were plenty of people who would through the accusation out there on less, but Maura judged by facts.

Fact 1, Jane was gone all the time. Fact 2, everyone was lying for Jane. Maura would never jump from those to cheating, she couldn't. If guessing made her break out in hives, that kind of assumption could be lethal.

"Maura, I'm not cheating on you," she said, trying not to laugh at the insanity. She moved closer once more, not realizing that with every step she was backing the doctor into a corner.

"Oh really? Because honestly, I've never gotten off my schedule since I was eleven Jane. Almost twenty years Jane, yet suddenly, you and I are on different schedules. You know that girls who spend more than a little time together sync up. Obviously, whoever you're spending all these nights with is female."

"I'm not cheat-," Jane tried to say. The look of sadness overwhelming her best friends face was tearing at her heart. How could she think that. Normally she would be pissed. Jane Rizzoli didn't do well with any sort of accusations about herself, especially one that implied dishonesty or shallow feelings. She loved Maura.

"Jane, please leave," Maura said, wiping at the heavy flow of tears that was falling. "I asked you not to do this at work."

"Fine," Jane said, letting out the breath she'd been holding. "But we're not done talking about this. Maura I'm not cheating on you. I…. I love you." Not waiting for the response that wouldn't come, Jane left.


End file.
